


Meet Jamie Kirk

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jim is changed into a female, M/M, Post Into Darkness, and pregnant with Spock's kid, gender bent Jim, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk has a new respect for women after he is turned into one… A pregnant one and who is the father? Oh yeah his half Vulcan 1st officer, why can’t Jim just have a day off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Jamie Kirk

"Dr. McCoy we have an… Odd situation on our hands." Spock contacted Bones.

"What did Jim do this time?" Bones sighed gathering his tricorder and some hypo's. 

"It would be best if you came to see it in person." Spock said tightly and Bones rushed out of the med bay towards transporter room. He pushed his way past the gathering crowd of people and froze in his place as he stared down at the scene in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bones groaned.

"Uh hi Bones." a high-pitched voice came from the pad.

"What the hell happened?" 

"Well funny story, but 1st could I get some proper clothes?" Jim Kirk said crossing his correction HER arms across her rather large chest. She was wearing Spock's blue science officer shirt on and that was it. Her blue eyes were the same but they were larger and more oval shaped and her blonde hair reached down to her waist.

“What happened down there?” Bones asked rubbing his forehead.

“Well we were talking with the tribe’s women and then they force fed me something and then I was like this, Spock tried to stop them but by the time we got away it was too late.” Jim explained.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the med bay and figure out what exactly happened to you yeah?" Bones said soothingly.

"Sounds like a plan Bonesy." Jim said in a much more high-pitched voice than normal.  
With Uhura's help Jim stood onto her feet shakily and almost fell over since she was now top heavy.

"Whoa, takes some getting used to huh?" Uhura smirked as she gripped her hand steadying her.

"I feel a whole new appreciation for large chested woman." Jim grumbled taking a few steps regaining her balance. Keeping her arms crossed and taking small steps as to not let Spock's shirt ride up too high made her way to med bay beside Bones who kept shooting her glances.

"So." he said clearing his throat.

"So I'm a girl now." Jim said pushing her hair behind her ear. “I guess I can’t be called Jim anymore… Call me… Jamie, yeah that works. Jamie Kirk.” The newly dubbed Jamie Kirk grinned at Bones.

“This is one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to you… Jamie and that is saying a lot.” Bones ran a hand through his hair as they entered sickbay. “Okay, up you get.” He gestured to the reserved bed for the captain.

“Uh Bones…I don’t think so.” Jamie sat on the bed.

“And why not? Do you want to be stuck as a girl forever?” Bones raised an eyebrow.

“No, of course not… It’s just the fact I’m a girl now and you may be familiar with my male body I don’t want you poking around my new female one.” Jamie said looking away with pink on her cheeks. 

“Oh…Oh…Yeah you make a good point… Uh…” Bones blushed clearing his throat looking around for a female nurse but seeing none.

“Let me guess, there is no one else around?” Jamie asked biting her lower lip. 

“Yeah… So do you want to wait or can I just examine you? I promise I won’t touch anything…” Bones rubbed his neck not making eye contact.

“Alright, only because I trust you Bones.” Jamie nodded and Bones put on his scrubs while she changed into a gown behind a screen before jumping back up onto the bed, swinging her feet over the edge waiting for her best friend and doctor to come back. 

“Are you decent… Jamie?” Bones called over cautiously. 

“Yup, come over here and examine me Bones.” Jamie laughed as her best friend nervously came over. “What’s with your face? I mean you have examine girls before and you also have a daughter so you have seen a naked women before.” She teased.

“Yeah well none of those women were my best friend who was turned into a female.” Bones snapped running a hand over his stubble. 

“True, alright let’s just get this over with, find me some clothes and then I want to get back to the bridge.” Jamie whined laying back on the bed. 

“Alright, alright you big baby.” Bones rolled his eyes and started the examination. It was awkward for both of them but Jamie didn’t make eye contact which was probably a good thing considering those huge blue eyes may have thrown Bones off and no one wanted that. 

“Well you seem perfectly healthy and other than the fact that you were turned into a female you are fine, but uh there is something you should know.” Bones announced as he finished the exam, looking at the pad in front of him.

“What is it Bones?” Jamie asked wearily.

“Well it would appear… You’re pregnant.” Bones said flatly.

“I’m WHAT!” She shrieked, placing a hand on her stomach.

“Don’t make me repeat it.” Bones groaned. 

“But, what? Who is the father then??” Jamie gasped.

“Who was closets to you when you were changed?” Bones asked.

“Uh…Spock… OH SHIT! I’m having Spock’s child?? Uhura will kill me and then Spock will throw me out of the airlock!” Jamie buried her face in her hands.

“We will deal with it later, hopefully we can get you changed back before you uh give birth. Here put these on.” Bones came closer holding up a gold command dress and black boots. Jamie looked at it in disgust and shook her head, crossing her arms.

“Oh hell no! I am NOT wearing a dress!” Jamie jutted out her lower lip in a pout. 

“Do you want to walk around the ship in Spock’s shirt?” Bones countered and the two had a stare off. 

“…Fine! Give me the damn dress.” Jamie grumbled grabbing the dress and knee high boots from her best friend and slid behind the screen to get changed, after much grunting and huffing she came out from behind the screen. She had her arms cross as she shifted back and forth on her feet. The gold command dress clung to her curves stopping half way down her thighs and the heeled black boots started up just under her knees, her long blonde hair flowing free down her back.

“I don’t know how Uhura can walk in these all day.” Jamie said wobbling as she walked over to Bones, almost face planting but her best friend caught her in his arms. “Thanks Bonesy, so to the bridge!” She straightened up and pretended she didn’t see the blush on Bones face; this was temporary well she hoped it was. 

“I’ll come with you, in case you trip over your own feet.” Bones followed her out into the hall.

“I’m not that clumsy, it’s just these freaking heels!” The Captain whined as they rode up onto the bridge. All movement ceased as soon as they stepped foot on the bridge with all eyes swiveling over to the duo. Jamie planted her hands on her hips and stared the crew down.

“Are you guys really that surprised?” She questioned.

“No Sir, Ma’am… Captain.” Sulu stuttered out.

“Thanks for watching the con Mr. Spock and for your shirt earlier.” Jamie said cheerily as she sauntered over to the command chair, which Spock was getting out of, he glanced her over and raised one perfect Vulcan eyebrow.

“You are welcome Captain.” Spock spoke smoothly as Jamie settled down into the chair and with some difficulty she managed to cross her legs like she normally would before turning around to look at Uhura. 

“How can you even stand in these heels and don’t get me started on the dress.” Jamie questioned.

“You get used to it Captain.” Uhura smiled slightly.

“Well I don’t want to get used to it, I want to be a guy again.” Jamie sighed tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder in annoyance. 

“Just hope you get turned back into a guy before your time of the month appears.” Uhura snickered and Jamie’s eyes widened.

“Time of the month? What is that? Oh god what?” Jamie took deep breaths trying not to hyperventilate.

“Calm down, it’s what girls go through once a month. So if you start to bleed from down there you aren’t pregnant.” Uhura explained.

“Yeah Hahaha about that…” Jamie rubbed her neck.

“What do you mean ‘about that’?” Uhura asked worried.

“Bones you want to explain while I hide?” Jamie begged.

“No way, you are explaining this one.” Bones put his hands up in surrender. 

“Fuck, alright so it would appear that when I was turned into a woman, I became pregnant with the child of the closet male and that would be uh… Spock. So yeah I’m carrying Spock’s child?” Jamie offered up weakly and took in the reactions of her command crew. 

Spock’s was very human consisting of wide eyes, a dropped jaw and eyebrows up so high they almost disappeared underneath his bangs. Uhura’s was shock and confusion. Chekov and Sulu were exchanging stunned looks and Bones was keeping a watchful eye on both Jamie and Spock just in case one of them fainted. 

“So yeah… Surprise?” Jamie said hand going to her stomach. “Uhura, Spock I am truly sorry but I didn’t have anything to do with this.” 

“I understand Jim, you didn’t ask for this. Don’t worry we will get you back to normal before you give birth.” Uhura said tightly before turning back to her station.

“Spock?” Jamie asked her 1st officer slowly and he just stared at her more so the hand on her stomach. “Bones, I think I broke Spock.” She said worried. 

“You made the hobgoblin speechless, well I’ll be damned.” Bone whistled impressed before running his tricorder over the half Vulcan. “He’s fine, just taking some time to process that his male captain turned female is pregnant with his child. You don’t do anything half way do you kid?” 

“Hey I didn’t want this to happen!” Jamie’s voice cracked. “Uhura get some communication up and running with the Empress of the tribe, I want to know what they did to me and how I can go back to being a man and not pregnant with your boyfriend’s child.” Jamie barked.

“Yes Captain.” Uhura nodded and started to work on getting contact up and running with the tribe. 

“Bones, please bring Mr. Spock down to the med bay until he regains his voice otherwise he will be of no use here.” Jamie ordered to her best friend. 

“Yeah I’m on it, come on hobgoblin let’s go.” Bones gripped Spock’s upper arm and dragged him towards the lift. 

“I’ve made contact Captain, the Empress is willing to speak with you.” Uhura reported.

“Thank you Uhura, I’ll take it in my ready room.” Jamie nodded slowly standing up, holding down the hem of her dress and wobbled over to the ready room, muttering about heels and dresses on her way. 

“Never a dull moment.” Sulu shrugged his shoulders at the Russian beside him. 

“Ja.” Chekov agreed. 

“I need a vacation.” Uhura rubbed her temple looking over at the closed ready room door.

Minutes passed by in an uneasy silence on the bridge until the door slid open and Jamie Kirk walked out, relief on her face.

“The Empress has agreed to let me and Spock beam down and change me back, hopefully Bones has fixed him by now. Mr. Sulu you have the con.” Jamie waved her hand as she headed into the lift, heading back down to the med bay just in time to see Spock striding out of the med bay. 

“Captain, I wish to convey my deepest…” Spock started with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Don’t, I get it Spock. Anyways we have work to do.” Jamie held up her hand, cutting him off. “The Empress has agreed to changing me back and you are coming with me.” Jamie turned on her heel, hair swishing behind her as she walked towards the transporter room. Spock followed behind her; she could feel his gaze burning on her back. She hopefully he wasn’t looking at her ass because that would be awkward when she was once more Jim Kirk, not Jamie Kirk. After whacking Scotty upside the head for gawking at her new female form the Captain of the Enterprise and the 1st officer beamed back planet side and they were quickly escorted to the Empress.

The Empress was like all the other women apart of the tribe. She was built like an amazon with long red hair reaching her waist pulling into a tight French braid. Her eyes were completely onyx and her skin was coco colored. She was dressed in a white toga with a white-jeweled crown upon her brow signifying that she was the Empress Both of them bowed before settling on the cushions in front of where the Empress was seated. 

After much discussion mainly on Jamie’s part, admitting that she has more respect for woman and will treat them with equality. For her turn the Empress said she was sorry or the actions of her people and had never intended for this to happen, more so the unexpected pregnancy. She did ask Jamie if she really did want to be turned back into a male and after a few moments of thought Jamie said she really did want to be her old male and baby less self. She did offer concern about the unborn child that was growing in her stomach. The Empress assured her that before she was turned back into a male, they would perform a ritual and the baby would change carriers. Spock started to express his concerns about this ritual but with a fierce look from Jamie he pressed his lips together and stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting. 

Spock was forced to wait outside as for the ritual the women needed to be naked and it was improper for a man of any race to see women naked before marriage. Spock couldn’t help but pace as the ritual commenced. He kept in contact with the Enterprise just to keep himself grounded and stop from racing in to assure himself that his Captain was all right. Finally the flap of the tent was lifted and a half naked and completely male Jim Kirk exited examining his old male body. 

“Captain, you are unharmed?” Spock walked over to the blonde. 

“Unharmed and 100% male and baby less. Don’t worry Spock the baby is in safe hands, actually the stomach of the Empress herself, as she had always wanted a child so there you have it. Everyone is happy and things are back to normal.” Jim summed up for his 1st officer. 

“Shall we return to the Enterprise and relay the news to the crew?” Spock asked.

“Yes we shall Mr. Spock. Hey Scotty!” Jim grinned into his COM link.

“Aye Captain sounds like you are male again.” Scotty’s voice crackled over the device. 

“100% male and baby less. Beam us up Scotty.” Jim said cheerily. Beams of lights wrapped around the two men and moments later they were back on the transporter pad. The two sauntered back onto the bridge and got a round of applause and a hug from Uhura who seemed very relieved that the baby was going to live on and have a good home in the tribe. Bones dragged Jim back to med bay and he underwent another exam.

“So Bones, am I pregnant?” He joked and Bones whacked him upside the head. 

“No you’re not, you are still an idiotic kid, but I have to admit it is much easier examining you when you are a guy.” Bones admitted.

“Aw is that your way of telling me you like my all male body.” Jim wiggled his eyebrows.

“Get out of here and I don’t want to see you in my med bay again unless it’s something serious or I’ll kick your ass.” 

“Is that a promise Bonesy?” Jim teased.

“Get out of here kid!” 

“I love you Bonesy!”


End file.
